This invention relates to education, specifically to a method of teaching children.
This invention addresses the following problems:
Some children have a low motivation to learn.
Other children cannot visualize the concepts they read in books.
Certain features and concepts that are taught cannot be recreated in classroom environments.
Although there is a trend to integrate subject areas to fully address topics, many teaching resources do not do this as much as they could. This leads to additional planning for the teachers. The teachers then have to figure what subject areas need to be incorporated, how to incorporate supplemental information from other subject areas, and how to show children which information came from which subject area.
Elementary school teachers are usually not skilled in any one discipline but have a general knowledge of all subjects.
The invented method uses vehicles as mascots for subject areas. Each vehicle is named after a subject area by incorporating the name of the subject area as part of the name of the vehicle. Each subject area vehicle is decorated and has its own color combination. The vehicles serve as a means to generate enthusiasm for the subject areas. An instructor that is knowledgeable in the subject area is provided for each vehicle. The instructor wears clothing colored to match the vehicle of that subject he/she teaches. Instructors drive the vehicles to sites of instruction where students are located to perform a pre-planned lesson. The sites of instruction have or utilize concepts that are taught in the lesson. The instructor brings the needed teaching materials in the vehicle. The teaching materials are also colored to match the vehicle. The teaching materials are incorporated into the lesson at the appropriate points. Repeating the specific color combinations of the vehicle in the instructor""s clothing and teaching materials accomplishes the following:
Emphasizes certain points in the lesson.
Teaches children to recognize and classify information by subject and visually shows how information from different subject areas is integrated to fully address a topic.
An audio/visual recording is made of the lesson for students who could not be at the site of instruction.
Objects and Advantages
The objects and advantages of the invented method are that it generates enthusiasm for the subject area, teaches concepts by having students experience real-world situations, helps students to learn through the use of color-coding, uses a skilled instructor to teach each subject, and teaches classification and integration of subject areas visually. This method is useful for visual learners or people who learn primarily through sight. Other objects and advantages will become apparent after reading the following description.